paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightclub
Nightclub is a heist in PAYDAY 2. It was added to the game on August 1, 2013, as part of Beta Update #2.1. It involves the crew infiltrating the Tasteful Club and stealing a large stash of money from Dimitri's safe. Objectives #Find Dimitri's office. #Open the office door or find the keycard. #Open the safe. #Secure the loot. #Escape. Assets Walkthrough The crew starts outside Dmitri's nightclub, which is guarded by Russian mobsters under his employ. The crew can either walk in the front entrance, shoot their way in, or sneak in through the side windows; the front entrance is guarded by a bouncer, but he typically lets the crew in after a few moments of sizing them up as long as their concealment is sufficiently low. Still, players must not get too close to him nor should stay in his sight for long as even with the lowest concealment possible, the bouncer will gradually become more suspicious until he is alerted. The safes are always located behind a security door, including Dimitri's office, and it can be drilled, sawed with the OVE9000, blasted with C4, be opened with an ECM jammer, or opened with a keycard. The card can be found on one of the defending mobsters or the manager if he is outside of the office and tied or killed. After the doors have been opened, the crew must move in and drill open the safes; if the police have been alerted, the crew must defend themselves from the police assault, which includes snipers from a building across Dimitri's office and SWAT units that rappel from choppers through the skylight of Dimitri's office. When the safe is open, the crew must move the bags of money, ranging from one to four (varies with difficulty), to the extraction vehicle. Once all the bags are secure, the crew can escape. Speed Run There are a few different ways to complete a Speed Run. Note that none of these (except Forced Stealth and Loud Stealth) work in Mayhem+ as all the safes are Titan safes, making them immune to being rapidly opened using C4 or lockpicking. Pure Stealth Requires two players with ECM Overdrive Aced and Nimble Aced and two players with More Firepower Aced. Sneak into the back, use an ECM Jammer to open the door, and blow up the safe. The explosion will alert everyone, but by moving quickly after the explosion, you can be across the street waiting for the van before the police arrive. Additional ECMs can delay the alarm and give you more time to work. With less than a full crew, the loot drop truck helps reduce bag shuffling. Typically takes about four minutes if you find the safe with the cash on the first try, with almost no combat. Fast n' Loud This is accomplished with at least 2 players, one with More Firepower Aced and the OVE9000, and another with Stockholm Syndrome. Some coordination is required. The player with the saw should quickly saw open the doors and blast open the safe, while the player with Stockholm Syndrome can control the civilians with unsuppressed gunfire. Can be accomplished in about 4 min, and most of the time just as the cops are starting to arrive. Forced Stealth This is accomplished with at least 2-3 people. You will need a player with Stockholm Syndrome using a high-capacity rifle and preferably capable of using C4, one or two players with fully upgraded ECMs and preferebly capable of lock-picking safes, and either a player with C4 or a saw-user. Assets that would greatly help include: the ammo bag for stockholm syndrome and the loot window pickup to simplify the loot extraction. First, silently eliminate the bouncer and control the front entrance. Afterwards, have one of the players deploy an ECM while having the stockholm user keep the crowd down with random gunfire. Afterwards, everyone else sweeps the club for gangsters and cameras (if any) within the 30 second timeframe (although can be extended by deploying more ECMs). Once the club's security is under control, tie up the civilians in the outdoor bar (as they have a slight tendency to ignore the gunfire) while the Stockholm user keeps watch over the dancefloor area. After the club's patrons are under control, the safe-picker must then search and open the safes while the Stockholm user controls the space. If all goes to plan, the cops will never be alerted and you will get away, all clean and mean. Can be done on Mayhem+ unless security cameras spawned. Loud Stealth Requires good coordination and at least 3 people with explosives. The Bad Music asset and Cleaner mitigates cleaning costs. All players except one should stay in in casing mode and get into position before masking on and starting. An ECM Jammer could be used prior the start to increase the chances of success. First heister starts outside, tosses grenades into the balconies and kills anybody left outside. Second tosses grenades inside front area (mainly behind counters and on dance floor). Third shoots out the glass to manager's office and tosses grenades inside, helps clean up front area including upstairs. Fourth runs to back and kills everybody there -- grenade in poker room and storage room, kitchen if required. Anybody finished with his area helps with cleanup of other areas. C4 or advanced ECMs get you inside the offices quickly in case you missed anybody there. Loot at your leisure. Can be done on Mayhem+ unless security cameras spawned. Variations *Mobsters might spawn in Dimitri's office. *As of Patch 11, there can be two additional rooms in the club. Like Dimitri's office, they are both locked with GenSec Security Doors. **75% chance for a second office to spawn on the second floor of the club with two doors, one door in the kitchen and another next to the staircase near the front door. There will usually be a single civilian in the office. **A bloodstained interrogation chamber spawns on Very Hard and above, with one door in the storage area, right across from Dimitri's office. There will always be a single bundle of cash among the bloody bills on the floor and a cash till on the corner table. **Up to 3 safes can spawn in the map, one in each of the two rooms and one in Dimitri's office. Only one will contain the cash objective, the other safes will contain up to 9 bags of coke in total as extra loot. *The doors from the back alleys to the storage area and the private gambling room can be open or closed. *Dimitri's location varies. He can always be identified by wearing a black suit: **Dimitri is hanging out in the balcony bar above the front door. He will be carrying an extra keycard. **Dimitri is smoking in the back alleys. He will be carrying an extra keycard. **Dimitri is patrolling the club. He will be carrying an extra keycard. **Dimitri is standing in front of the club. He will be carrying an extra keycard. **Dimitri is standing and observing the dancefloor through the plate glass windows in his office. **Dimitri is standing alone by the window in his office, looking out into the street. **Dimitri is entertaining a woman in the booth next to the stairs in his office. **Dimitri is sitting behind his desk in his office. In this case, he will always be guarded by 2-6 mobsters. *On Very Hard difficulty or above, security cameras may be present in the kitchen and staff-only areas of the club. If the cameras have spawned, a GenSec plaque next to the front door will advertise the fact. The club has no security room. However, mobsters and club staff will not be alerted by broken cameras, so they can be destroyed easily. *The guard carrying the key patrols the club, but is otherwise picked at random. *A spare keycard can rarely (10%) be found in one of four places: **Under the cloak room counter, by the left cash register **Behind the balcony bar near the refrigerators **On the ground in the occupied toilet stall **Next to the beer barrel near the DJ *The escape driver will arrive either near the mission starting point at the front or an alley behind the garage, accessed through the locked door. *Money bundle spawns vary (see below). *The dance area might have a few structural changes: **The bar might have an extra entrance. **A second door might spawn right next to the door to the kitchen, leading to a small walkway that connects the storage room, the DJ and the kitchen. Mayhem+ changes *All safes are Titan safes. **Two safes will always spawn (unless all coke-rolls fail). One contains the cash and the other, anywhere from 1 to 9 bags of cocaine. *If security cameras spawn in the back rooms, they will be Titan variants. **If you are forced to drill a door and it is in a camera's view, one player with the Nimble skill can neutralize the camera until the drilling is completed, although this should be avoided as much as possible unless all the patrolling gangsters and roaming civilians are controlled. Gage Courier Packages Money Bundle Spawns The FBI Files The Tasteful Club is a routine stop for our patrols on Saturday nights. The calls are mostly related to drunk-and-disorderlies. Owned and managed by Dimitri Volkov - a known snitch who handed Vlad Kozak to the authorities - we also suspect that it hosts illegal gambling. It appears that the Payday gang stole a large sum of money from the safe in the managers office. Achievements & Trophies Achievements= }} |-|Trophies= Trophy-DiscoNight.png| | Finish the Night Club heist in stealth on DEATH WISH difficulty or above.| Above the living room.}} Trophy-StayingAlive.png| | Complete the Nightclub heist only using tripmines to kill enemies.| Wolf's Workshop.| Requires you to wield C4 and NOTHING else. Jack Of All Trades will fail this trophy!}} |-|Trivia= *'Staying Alive' references the song by the in . The poster also imitates a famous pose from the movie. *"The Eighth and Final Rule" is a reference to the film . **The eighth rule of Fight Club is "If this is your first night at fight club, you have to fight.". **The bottom floor office strongly resembles Fight Club's underground fighting arena, which also takes place in the basement of a bar. *"Blood on the Dance Floor" is most likely a reference to the Michael Jackson . *"Everyday I'm Shovelin'" is most likely a reference either to the line "Everyday I'm shufflin'" from by or "Everyday I'm hustlin'" from by (the former is sampled from the latter). *"OVE SAW 72000" can be completed with team AI bots present, regardless of the fact that they bring non-saw weapons to the heist. Trivia *This heist was unlocked for inclusion in the beta by player VyseM4H after completing a challenge from Bo on his livestream. *Since the AI behavior was improved following the Hotline Miami DLC's release, law enforcers on the scene will engage in a shootout with Dmitri's mobsters despite them calling for police help in the first place. *After a successful completion of Bank Heist, Bain (the contractor for that heist) will sometimes tell the crew that he will buy everyone drinks at The Tasteful Club, where the Nightclub heist takes place. *Dimitri shares the same character model with the male teller of Bank Heist. *The car in the parking lot to the rear of the club reflects the stars and the moon in the windows, even though it is in a covered garage. *Make sure not to throw bags in front of the door leading to Dimitri's office. If the door should open, they will get stuck between the wall and the door, making them inaccessible. The only way to get the loot out is by letting law enforcers pick the bags up. *If Dimitri is inside the second floor office he will not hear any gunfire, but when the heist goes loud he will be alerted and will crouch down with his head in his hands until his door is opened. *When in the pause screen the strobe lights coming from the DJ stand will still flash. *In the DJ booth one can see text saying "nattskift-tune-7.mp3", which is the nickname of the map's designer, who goes by nattskift on Twitter. *The picture used for the Bad Music asset has the cassette labeled "Dave's Classics - 92". This is a reference to David Goldfarb, the former lead game designer for PAYDAY 2. **The music played from this asset is called Let's Go Shopping!, composed by Simon Viklund. Gallery Cluboff1.jpg|Second floor door Cluboff2.jpg|Kitchen door Cluboff3.jpg|Just inside kitchen door Cluboff4.jpg|Just inside second floor door 2014-11-08 00001.jpg|Open door on the left, Basement location 2014-11-08 00002.jpg|Inside the door 2014-11-08 00004.jpg|Safe location 2014-11-12 00001.jpg|No safe in basement Thetasteful.png|The Tasteful Nightclub Entrance Tasteful no gensec.jpg|No security cameras at Tasteful club Tasteful gensec.jpg|Tasteful club secured by GenSec Video ru:Ночной Клуб Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by Vlad